Ditching School? ( A NaLu Fanficion )
by Kai Dragneel
Summary: Lucy and Natsu ditch a day at Fairy Academy. A NaLu fanfic, Natsu goes into heat and a miniature war breaks out? (Warning: I sorta cuss like a sailor. )
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: _****I do NOT own Fairy Tail or the characters, but I wish i did...**

The blonde stellar mage, also known as Lucy Heartphilia, twirled her hair anxiously, sitting in her desk at Fairy Academy with her legs crossed her body slouched and the epitome of bad posture; she let out a deep sigh, looking around the almost full classroom. Every student, that attends school on a regular basis, was here but their neko professor was no where in sight and it was growing on her nerves. Most of her friends were off in some other corner of the room chatting about presumably nothing in particular. That is what she thought until strong, but yet lanky, tanned arms wrapped around around her waist and pulled her out of her seat and gently put her down on her desk so she was now facing him and closer, but not quite, eye level with him. "Natsu~..." she groaned limply with a playful expression directed at the pink haired boy, Natsu Dragneel.

"Yeah, Luce?" he gave her his signature grin, and he leaned over her and whispered into her ear "Come on, let's get out of here" he said smiling and gave a slight chuckle before he added "You looked so bored, and it doesn't look like teacher is showing up any time soon..." he said and rocked back on his heels, now about three feet away from his previous position of hovering over her.

A ridiculous blush spread across her cheeks and she attempted to cover it _'H-he never gets that close to me...'_ Lucy's thought's kept going, along the lines of _'I'm sure he's joking'_ or _'I'm over reacting!'_ Over that her heart was beating erratically, which she was sure anyone in the room could hear. _'Why am I acting this way!?'_ she thought angrily.

"Uhh... Luce?" Natsu said looking down into her chocolate eyes, concerned. She blinked at him a few times and gave him a questioning look, which was her way of telling him to go on. "So do you want to go? Those lame-asses over there are too scared to ditch a class with no meaning..." he trailed off giving a particular reverence to Gray Fullbuster, a boy with a similar physique except for his raven black hair which was slightly longer than Natsu's, barely hanging in his eyes. The two were known enemies.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Lucy said smiling.

Natsu's face lit up and he pulled her stealthily through the crowd of uncaring people, towards the door. He turned around making sure no one was watching him (and no one was, because frankly, nobody cared if they left or not, this was the norm for Natsu) and quietly opened the exit and pulled Lucy with him. He smiled back at her as he ran, still pulling her along.

Lucy was smiling dorkishly, this was her first time ditching and she couldn't believe she was doing this, even less could she believe that it was with Natsu Dragneel of all people. He was known for doing these kinds of things, usually they were much, much more bad, and he was someone everyone saw as an idiot, as a guy that had no purpose, failing almost every class and always causing trouble; and as someone who would never amount to anything.

As she looked up into his eyes, a deep hazel that would look back at her occasionally during their escape, that seemed to smile with his famous grin making him seem so innocent. _'Cute...'_ she thought to herself. Was he really not able to amount to anything? She knew that answer though. She saw in him what others didn't, a motivation; and she knew in her heart that anyone who had ever said that was wrong. he could amount to anything.

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction I've ever published so reviews would be really helpful! Also, please be nice, arigato -_^ Also I at least think that this was short, but i think this was a good ending for the first chapter?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I still do NOT own Fairy Tail, and I'm still quite bitter that i don't... If I did own it you bet there'd be so much NaLu...**_

Lucy ran with him, not even conciously thinking about how she was breaking the rules. That is, until she heard a sound behind her oh one of her teachers.

"Oi! You two!" Someone said anxiously "What do you think you're doing?! Get back here immediately-" She knew they went on rambling but Lucy had stopped listening and was paying all her attention to the pink-haired boy, who was still insistently tugging on her arm, pulling her along with him.

"Luce~" He smiled back at her "Don't chicken out on me NOW..." He teased rolling his eyes, only to tug on her arm harder not giving her that choice; which made her let out a surprised breath she had been holding. Her eyes widened and she looked away from his eyes, framed by his rosy colored hair, only to see another staff member in front of them. Letting out a frustrated and now worried whimper and anxiously pointing ahead of them, she tried to warn Natsu of the upcoming threat. Natsu turned his head with a confused expression and when he saw what lay ahead of them, ducked into a small corridor that the blonde had not noticed. Emphasis on the word _small_, the pinkette had pulled her with him not taking into consideration the size, and now looked down at her, only to be greeted by her blushing face. Her small body was pressing into his at every possible place on their bodies. She shifted against him awkwardly making her hips grind against his, causing his lips to part and her cheeks to inflame. Short pants were escaping her lips after the run, and were actually kind of loud. "Lucy..." he said in a hushed voice, and he put a finger up to his lips to tell her to be quiet.

"Natsu, I can't! I'm nervous and tired and-" that was all she could mutter before he pressed his hot lips to hers, abruptly cutting off all of her words and her breath. At the moment he didn't know exactly why he did that, he knew that kissing her would make her quiet... Which he did want her to be. although he didn't know what exactly came over him to make him do that. An idea is one thing, kissing her is another. He tried being alert and at least check if he could hear the staff coming for them, but he couldn't rely on his sense of smell, all he could smell was Lucy, and just Lucy. Her scent was all around him and making his thoughts haywire. It was like honey and sun mixed together in the rain, scents that alone smelt nice, but together made something that was impossible. Most of his senses were focused on Lucy and the kiss, which he didn't take too much initiative with '_What if this makes things awkward?'_ was all he could think, so he just settled with his lips against hers. His arms were wrapped around her body and pressed to the concrete wall around them. He tried listening for anything, and found this was his only way of checking for people who were 1) chasing them or 2) could find them like this. _'If someone saw this... Lucy would be so angry with me. I mean, I wouldn't mind. People can think what they want but Lucy...' _He remembered her temper and how unruly she could get.

"...and so this guy really-" Gajeel's story of how he had beat up a relatively innocent guy, whose only crime had been disrespecting the great Gajeel, had been cut off by him breaking into a sharp snickering fit.

Erza was the first to question him, "Gajeel... are you okay?" She said perplexed.

Gajeel waved his hand in front of him as if he could wave everything off, "Yeah, yeah... I don't know what you would say about the little fire fuck though.." Everyone around him gave him a quizzical look begging him to go on, and ignoring his current alternate name for the dragon slayer. Gajeel just nodded and went on "Well you see, dragon slayers _times_ can be triggered by a number of things. Sometimes it will be the scent of another dragon slayers time or maybe just pure sexual frustration." Gajeel snickered again. "You see, in the little fire-trucks case, it was because he was being stupid."

Levy was the first to catch on. "Wait, what _time_, exactly? Don't tell me you mean.." She trailed off, her voice quiet.

Gajeel just nodded, a sly smile appearing on his face. "That's exactly what I mean, Shrimp!"

Levy turned to everyone else in their group "You guys we have to find Lu-chan." she said, he marine brows furrowed. Everyone around them had a confused expression, but everyone got up, unsure of what to do.

Gajeel laughed again,"It's not like she's in any real danger... Yet." That last comment was enough to set everyone off the edge. With Erza screaming at Gajeel to tell them what they knew and Gray laughing giving a comment along the lines of '_Knew Flame-Head was stupid..'_ but yet still looking concerned underneath that. Gajeel finally gave into Erza's harsh demands within what Erza would describe as an 'excruciatingly long' thirty second time-interval. "Fire-Truck over there... Just went into _heat."_ he said, scrunching up his nose. "Can smell the punk from here."

Natsu's thoughts became more clouded by the minute, even after he had pulled away from the blonde, who had a flushed face and a surprised expression which told him '_I'm not even going to try to understand what just happened.'_ She let him pull her along, trying to find a stealth way out of the school. After having run around for a good 30 minutes, Lucy had started to complain and made Natsu give up his ridiculous idea of being '_stealth_', finally just settling on the front door of the building. Natsu continued to hurry until he felt they were a safe distance away.

Natsu turned around to Lucy and sighed, a wide grin plastered across his face "Luce~! You did it!" He said with a triumphant edge in his voice. Lucy just nodded and sat down, tired from everything, left confused and wondering, and not even sure of where she was. She was overwhelmed and left for her thoughts to wander. _'Could he... Have actually kissed me? Or was he just being an idiot and trying to shut me up? If he was just trying to make me be quiet, aren't there better ways? Did he even realize how a girl could take that?!'_

The pink haired mage was also deep in thought, _'Damnit! She's probably so pissed with me! I didn't really... I don't know, I... I want her. What am I supposed to do...?'_ He got up and walked over to her, and helped her up to her feet. "Lucy... We need to get out of here. Some fuckers decided we needed to be followed, ya know, like Gray." He said with an angry tinge to his otherwise uncharacteristically harsh voice.

"Natsu, this isn't a good time to suddenly run away I think we should go back. Maybe our teacher did come back-" She was starting to come to her own conclusions, which were wrong, but instilling fear at his unusual behavior nonetheless. The blonde tried to prove her point by walking back in the direction of where she was most certain Fairy Academy was. To no avail, the pinkette dragon slayer had covered his body in flames and was walking towards her.

"Lucy... Don't tell me you're going to chicken out _now_?" He said those same words as before, now completely differently. He continued to walk towards her, but then her mouth opened to form a scream, which only barely came out because he had dashed towards her and had started running, far into the forest, far away from Fairy Academy.

"DAMNIT!" Gajeel yelled, crushing his fist into a wall angrily. "I lost the fuckers scent! He covered it well, he released his scent all around him and now... he could be anywhere." he said through tightly locked teeth, shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL...**_

**A/N: I changed the rating on this because i completely changed where i wanted to go with this story. Hope you guys will stay with me through it! Maybe I'll do a lemon some other time haha if anyone actually wants one **

Lucy's eyes blinked groggily as she tried to sit p, but she only ended up giving herself light scratches along her exposed skin, she was in a thickly matted pile of leaves on the forests floor. Her hazy eyes looked around for any signs of life, and not seeing any, she came to the irrational conclusion she was alone. She shivered involuntarily against the light freezing breeze, clashing with the skin of her goose-bump covered thighs, and she hastily tried to pull some fabric on her skimpy uniform so she was better covered, to no avail. _'Where even am I...?'_ she thought slowly, drawing out the thought as if someone would answer her.

Natsu watched her quietly from a branch about fifteen feet high, whose base was about ten feet away from Lucy's splayed body. _'Is she cold? She looks so cold... I don't want her to be cold...!'_ the rosette thought frantically, his thoughts spilling to the forefront of his mind in tumbling waves, making it hard to comprehend. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and smirked _'Cold, eh? I can help with that...' _he thought with a wide smirk on his face before jumping down in front of Lucy.

Gajeel let out a long stream of swears in one breath. He paced angrily, knowing how much Bunny-Chan meant to the Shrimp and to everyone else. As much as he hated to admit it, things wouldn't be the same without her or Flame-Brain, things would change; and they would not change for the better. "Fuck that little punk! He just decides to run off in_ heat_ of all things with Bunny-Girl?! Fuck my life! Now _I_ have to clean up his mess..." he growled low, and squinted his eyes.

Erza was busy throwing demands at him from every angle, _"Track them down!" "You can smell him can't you?!" "Find a way!"_ the scarlet haired handful was progressively losing her temper with everyone, she just needed things to settle down and go back into a stylized order apparently.

Gajeel, on the other hand, was far from wanting things to be over. "Godamnit, Tin-Chick! I'm _trying_ but the little Fir Truck didn't want to be found at all costs! He poured out his scent _everywhere_ and I have no leads to follow and I'm running around here just as lost as you if not more." he settled back into glaring at her with a small growl as if to show her utter defiance. Levy, seeing this, put a hand gently on his back and looked at him kindly, saying everything she needed to say to calm him down with just that look. "...s-sorry E-Erza..." he mumbled, happy that at least Levy had saved his own skin. This was _The Titania_ they were talking to, and he could've just pissed that beast the fuck off.

Instead she merely nodded meekly. "It's okay, Gajeel..." she whispered faintly. "I'm not going to be angry with you. I realize you are frustrated, just like everyone is. I was wrong to try and push you to such an extent I know you can't accomplish as of right now, with Natsu's inane actions." she breathed in deeply, "I'm just worried about them."

Everyone was slightly taken aback, the great Titania's strong pretense... wasn't there. They were so used to it, that those feww moments she spent without guarding herself from everything and everything, she was like a new person to them, like an injured baby bird, something you couldn't help but want to protect and care for. Gray was the first to react, putting a hand out to rest around Erza's shoulders. He pulled her into a hug and smiled at her lightly as if saying _'You're okay, and everything is okay, so there is nothing to worry about'_ and then let her go. Gajeel, attempting to break the tension, cleared his throat loudly and nodded at everyone; but didn't say anything, unsure of what words were appropriate.

Levy broke the silence, "So we at least have some extra knowledge on what going on with Natsu, even if it is extremely that: brief." she smiled reassuringly and apologetically at Gajeel before continuing in a harsh whisper "So let's go! Why are we wasting time here?!"

Lucy squealed and ried to use her feet to push off from the ground to put some distance between them, with no success, her foot slipped in her hasty movements. She was left helpless before an irritable Dragon Slayer in heat, probably with no idea he was in heat, and the endings to this situation were endless. "Na-Natsu..." she whimpered so quietly she could barely hear herself, but she knew that Natsu could. "P-Please don't h-hurt me..." a frightened tear ran down her cheek.

Natsu looked at her perplexed before making up his mind and walking towards her again and kneeling down before her, so his strong and lanky frame was leaning over hers. He reached out and gently, but yet roughly at the same time, took her slim shoulders into his calloused palms and heated his own body temperature above it's norm, trying to ease her shivering, which was still racking her body little to her notice. "Luce," he said, he nick name rolling off his lips with a sweet perfection that the rosette loved, "I would never... _could never_... hurt you. You are my everything, and are much too important for that to ever be possible." he whispered, even though no one was around them for miles, he whispered to he those words so they would be something that only they had shared together. Even if those feelings weren't reciprocated on her part, he knew he had tried and that they would always have this moment.

Lucy's cheeks flushed a thousand and one shades of red as what he was saying processed in her mind. She saw the tension and conflicting feelings and most of all the hesitation in his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss away the tears still running down her cheeks (no free hands, remember?).

His palms tightened around her arms, but far away from the strength that could hurt her, and his brows furrowed together, "What the fucking hell do you want, Ice-Stripper?" he growled protectively, eyes piercing into Gray's.

**A/N: AHA! New chapter is up! Please tell me what you guys think?! Pwease? 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, BECAUSE THE COSMOS APPARENTLY AREN'T READY FOR NALU SPAMMING...**_

**A/N: You guys... Everyone keeps telling me to update this story, someone actually messaged me that literally an hour after I had posted a new chapter. I love that you guys are liking what I've written so far, and I'm grateful for it, so thank you. Maybe also, you could tell me what exactly I'm doing right. I'm really new to the publishing fanfiction type of thing, and I am still in High School, so don't expect it to be perfect, but I would like to know so I can write better stories for you!**

Gray was the fastest out of the advance team that was looking for Natsu and Lucy, now knowing Lucy's predicament. _'The Flame-Head actually left a trail...' _Gray thought, smirking down at the trail beneath him, one they had found once they had found about half an hour after first wandering into the dense forest. He came to a sudden halt, his dark eyes on Lucy's face stricken with an emotion he couldn't put words to; to his surprise, the blonde smiled meekly at him.

_'Lucy... What did you get yourself into...'_ he thought in her direction hard, wishing he could use telepathy.

He then turned his attention back to the fire mage just in time to hear another low possessive growl from him, apparently Flame-Brain couldn't even utter intelligible words towards him. Well, Natsu's angry, piercing glare made up for that. One of his feet involuntarily stepped forward so he could comfort Lucy, but then he stopped himself. He felt Natsu's presence, and knew that this wouldn't be like some guild fight of theirs if Gray advanced toward her any further; there would be bloodshed.

"Natsu..." Gray started hesitantly, "I don't want to fight with you. Hell, I'm _worried _for you." he said, stressing a few well placed words in order to try to comfort his guild-mate, and deep down, his friend. He was quite frankly shocked when all he got in response was another dangerous growl.

"Get... Away... From here..." Natsu breathed harshly, his breath coming in pants as he furiously tried to control himself. This was the ugly side of being in heat that Gajeel had forgotten to mention. He was so overly-protective of Lucy right now that even the scent of another male, or even just another person besides himself so close to them sent him to the edge and back, he was drowning in this heat, it was swallowing everything everybody knew about the so-called 'innocent' Natsu. In some way, Natsu's harsh slightly slurred words was his way of trying to protect Gray.

"Fuck, leave now? Hell no..." Gray said with a smirk.

Too bad Natsu wasn't joking.

The rosette launched himself at Gray with a lightening speed, and punched him using a lighter technique, still trying to warn him. Gray just hissed and yelled "Ice make - LANCE!" Gray's ice move merely grazed the rosette's skin, leaving shallow cuts on various places on his body. Gray swore under his breath at the Dragon Slayers new found speed.

At this, Natsu smiled a small triumphant smile, even though things were so far from over. In the background, Lucy was screaming at the top of her lungs, tugging at her key ring and trying to call out every Celestial Spirit she could think of, to no avail, her magic power was majorly depleted for a reason that she didn't know. Secretly, the sly pink haired mage had used a trick he had learned that only Dragon Slayers could perform that temporarily left your magic power too low to use, but left you unharmed. '_She won't even think about getting away from me now...'_ he had thought. She was angry, hurt, sad and confused all at the same time, and she just wanted to go home! She _hated_ having to watch two of her closest friends battle each other, in a battle unlike any other they had fought; one that was slowly becoming a battle to the death. "Natsu!" she pleaded, "Natsu stop! Listen to me, you're better than this! Stop this!" she yelled. Natsu looked back at her, something different flashing in his eyes. It felt more real, it was more substantial than anything she had seen from him so far. It felt like _her_ Natsu. The Natsu that had taken her heart from the very beginning, and the Natsu she was madly in love with. Her looked at her like that, so innocently, for a second before giving her his signature grin that made her heart flutter, and opening his mouth to speak.

"Ice make - DEATH SCYTHE!" Gray yelled his voice slowly coming to a pinpoint in her mind, his voice almost melting through her consciousness and she reached her hand out to Natsu her mouth taking on the shape of a wide 'O' in a silent scream.

Natsu tried to dodge his attack, but failed. His body was sent flying and he flew into a large pine tree, covered in pine needles, his body went limp.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as if she was watching herself be hit, almost like an out of body experience. Tears streamed down her face and she collapsed on the tough ground. "Natsu..." she whimpered, defeated.

Strong arms wrapped around her also limp body and pulled her to her feet, "Lucy..." He whispered with a defeated edge in his voice that sounded almost like she felt. "I'm sorry... There's no other way, if what Gajeel said was right, then he's too dangerous..." He paused for a second, collecting himself. "We should go." and he continued to sling her along for a few minutes before giving up and just picking up the vacant blonde and carrying her out of the forest towards a carriage that would bring them back to Magnolia.

"Fuck!" he swore looking down at himself and glaring.

He stood up wryly and picked off a handful of pine needles out of his clothes and hair. His entire body hurt like hell and his vision was blurry along the edges, but he looked up towards the horizon with confidence anyway, "I'm not going to let you go, Luce. I don't care what kind of state I'm in, not now not ever." the rosette's eyes gleamed, as he looked up, the embodiment of the word 'dangerous.' Flicking one of the last pine needles away from him, he swore again under his breath and muttered, "You're sure as hell gonna get it Ice Princess."

**A/N: JAA NE! I know you love my cliffhangers XD :p**


End file.
